Newborn
by Di.M.H
Summary: a bit turns Naru into a bloodthirsty monster that causes him to kill his own family find out for yourselves. rated T for blood.


_Newborn_

**Di.M.H: "Hey guys i know this was like i said to see if Naru woudl make a good werewolf as vampire, please let me know, R&R"**

_Naru walked down the streets with Mai at his side._

_ "Look," Mai pointed to the park nearby._

_ Naru looked over his shoulder and saw something standing there._

_ "Mai, get behind me," he said pushing her behind him._

_ A large beast lunged forward._

_ Naru fell onto the ground._

_ "Naru!" Mai cried out._

_ "Keep back!" he shouted._

_ The large figure toweling over him bit down onto his shoulder._

_ "Naru!" Mai cried out._

_ The figure disappeared into the darkness._

_ Mai knelt down beside him._

_ "What was that thing?" she asked worried._

_ "I don't know," Naru replied._

_ "Are you okay?" Mai asked._

_ "Yeah," Naru replied._

_ "You're bleeding," Mai gasped, "Come on let's go see Ayako."_

_ "How did this happen?" Ayako asked._

_ "We were walking home and this huge doglike thing jumped Naru," Mai explained._

_ Ayako stared at Naru's shoulder._

_ "The bit is pretty deep," she said, "You may to bandage that."_

_ "I know," Naru replied, "But what's your diagnosis?"_

_ "Just a dog bit," Ayako replied, "You should get it checked for any diseases though and avoid any mud or dirt for a while and no making out you two."_

_ Mai blushed at her words._

_ "You have no control of our love life," Naru replied._

_ Ayako slapped his shoulder._

_ "When it comes to health I do," she hissed, "If you move that shoulder too much then the wound open even more than it is."_

_ "Please Naru," Mai pleaded, "Don't get too carried away like always and that includes working too."_

_ "Alright, I promise Mai," Naru swore holding his hand up._

_ Mai smiled and kissed his cheek._

_ "Now let's go home," she said, "Our children are waiting."_

_ Naru stood in front of the sink when the room began to spin._

_ His body felt like it was on fire and his bones were turning sharply. _

_ "Naru?" Mai called from the other side of the door._

_ "You okay in there?"_

_ "I'm fine, hone," Naru replied to his wife._

_ He heard Mai walk away as their son Eugene the second called for her._

_ Naru fell to his knees and his body shook violently._

_ "What's going on?" he whispered to himself._

_ The pain went up his whole body._

_ His heart pounding in his ears as he curled onto the floor._

_ He smelled Mai and their children downstairs in the kitchen and the food that she had made for dinner._

_ "Naru! It's time to eat!" she called from the bottom of the stairs._

_ Naru looked down at his hand as it turned black as the midnight sky outside the window._

_ His teeth and nails became sharp as claws and fangs, his eyes turned a golden colored._

_ His ears became pointy which he could better than before out of._

_ Naru held back his head and let out a howl._

_ "Naru?" Mai called opening the door._

_ Her eyes widen as she saw this large doglike creature standing in their bathroom._

_ Naru glared up at her._

_ "Naru?" Mai called out, "What's going on?"_

_ The dog took a step toward her._

_ "Mommy?" said a tiny voice._

_ Mai turned around to see her two sons; Eugene and Kai standing there._

_ "Where's daddy?" they asked._

_ "Go down stairs now!" Mai cried out to them._

_ The two boys saw the large dog standing there growling at them._

_ "Is that daddy?" Kai asked in fear._

_ "It can't be daddy!" Eugene cried out, "Mommy!"_

_ The black dog lunged forward biting Mai on the neck._

_ The two boys stood there frozen stiff with fear._

_ Mai fell to the floor with blood coming out her neck. _

_ She looked up at the two boys._

_ "Run!" she wheezed._

_ The two boys ran away but only to be caught off by the large dog._

_ The dog growled at them._

_ Eugene got in front of Kai protectively._

_ "Daddy, it's us!" Kai cried out._

_ The large beast lunged forward biting on Eugene's neck._

_ Kai watched as his twin brother and mother fall to their deaths with teeth marks on their necks._

_ The large dog stood over the boy lying there and took a step toward the only survivor._

_ Kai backed away by his mother's corpse._

_ "Naru, please, don't kill our sons," Mai pleaded weakly as she faded into death._

_ The large beast lunged out biting Kai's neck._

_ The boy screamed in pain as the dog ripped out his windpipe._

_ Mai reached out a hand to her two boys._

_ "No," she cried, "Please, Eugene, Kai, please live."_

_ The dog stood in front of her then bit down harder onto her neck._

_ Mai let out a painful scream that broke glass windows._

_ Naru stood there with blood around his mouth and his family lying at his feet dead._

_ "What happened?" he said, "What have I done?"_

_ He knelt down beside his wife._

_ The woman he loved and their two beautiful sons were gone._

_ Naru heard crying coming from another room behind him._

_ He took a step into the room and saw a small child lying its bed crying for its mother._

_ He picked up the infant into his arms._

_ "Sai," he said, "I'm sorry. I've killed your mother. You don't need a father like me."_

_ He held the infant into his arms as tears fell down his face._

_ "I'm sorry, Eugene, Kai, Mai."_

_ Naru stood there staring at the graves of his two ten year old sons and his loving wife._

_ Lin stood there holding Naru's daughter the only survivor of that night._

_ "Lin," said Naru, "Take care of Sai for me."_

_ He turned away from the three graves._

_ "I won't have another death on my hands."_

_ Lin turned to the young man._

_ The small child held out her hands for her father but he just walked away._

_ Lin sighed and shook his head._

_ "Sai," he said to the infant, "Your father loves you but he doesn't want to lose you so please forgive him for leaving you like this."_

"Naru, wake up honey," said a voice.

Naru opened his eyes and saw two brown orbs staring into his.

He chuckled.

"Hey Mai," he said sitting up onto their bed.

Mai was holding their daughter in her arms smiling at her loving husband.

Naru touched his daughter's cheek as she cooed in her mother's arms.

"Mommy, daddy, good morning!" two little voices sang coming into the room.

Naru looked up and smiled at his two sons.

Kai looked just like Mai and Eugene looked just like Naru.

The two boys jumped onto the bed with their parents and baby sister.

Mai laughed.

"Alright," she said, "Let's go get breakfast ready while daddy gets ready for work."

Eugene and Kai hugged their father and ran out the door leaving their parents and little sister alone.

"Did you have a good dream?" Mai asked, "You were sleeping pretty soundly last night."

"More like a nightmare," Naru replied.

Mai looked at him.

'What was it?"

Naru explained his dream to his wife.

"I know it's impossible for that to happen after all there are no such things as werewolves," Naru replied after finishing his story.

Mai nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Even if, you were a werewolf," she said, "I know you would never kill us. I love you and I believe in my husband."

Naru chuckled and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"What ya say I take the day off and we can do something with the kids," he said.

Mai smiled and kissed him again.

"I'd like that, wouldn't you Sai?" she said stroking her daughter's hair, "And the boys would love that too."

Naru smiled at his wife.

"Let's go downstairs and get breakfast ready," said Mai carrying their child out the door leaving Naru alone.

Naru made his way down the stairs to see his family in the kitchen.

He smiled.

His life was good.

He had two adorable ten year old boys, a nine month old daughter and a loving wife.

Naru couldn't imagine anything better than this.

He made his way into the kitchen.

Kai who was like Mai; cheerful smile and all ran to him.

Eugene who was like his uncle Gene ran alongside his brother.

The two boys stopped in front of their father.

'Daddy, are you ready going to miss work to spend the day with us?" they asked in unison.

Naru had forgotten how fun that was talking in unison with his twin.

"Yes," said Naru placing a hand on top of his sons' heads.

The two boys laughed.

Mai smiled at them.

"My three favorite men in the whole world," she said smiling.

The boys dragged their father by the hand to the table.

Mai finished placing their meal down.

They ate and got ready to leave for the park.

Mai grabbed Naru's hand.

"They've been asking when you would join us," she said kissing his cheek.

Naru smiled and kissed his wife on the lips.

"I've been planning to for a long time," he replied then squeezed her hand.

The end,

**Di.M.H: "I know it sucks but hey i was in a hurry, please let me know what ya think R&R,"**

**Naru: "Or don't we can care less,"**

**Di.M.H: "Oh, is someone upset about what happened with Karl?"**

**Naru: "Yes,"**

**Di.M.H: "Over it Naru and go stop Bou-san from getitng into it with Ayako again,"**

**Naru: "Matsuzaki-san can handle him,"**

**Di.M.H: "Go make out with Mai then!"**

**Naru: (blushs and leaves)**

**Di.M.H: "That got him, sorry about that, Naru been in bad mood lately and I think it's because this other fanfic i'm writing, if you want to why that is just wait for it coming soon I swear and find out why Naru is so pissed at me, R&R thanks again and sorry for Naru again,"**


End file.
